Field
The described technology generally relates to a deposition apparatus and a deposition method using the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices, particularly organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, are manufactured by forming thin films on a substrate through deposition. A mask assembly for deposition is typically manufactured using an etching method employing photolithography and electroforming using photolithography and electrolysis. The deposition mask assembly is located on a deposition target, that is, a substrate on which a display device will be formed, and deposition materials are provided to the substrate through a deposition mask so as to form a desired pattern on the substrate.
Recently, small mask scanning (SMS), which is a method of fixing a metal mask with a micropattern on a source and depositing a material on a substrate while scanning the substrate at a predetermined distance from the mask so as to form pixels, has been used for a deposition process for large substrates.